Bathwater
by Francis Flute
Summary: He knew he could get her, lure her into his home, and seduce her. He had power and she, a small Weasley Gryffindor, had none.
1. Watching

Authors Note: Bonjour, readers! Well, an idea has come to me and I've got to run with it. I don't know how this is going to turn out, but I hope it's good! Please (at least) give it a chance and read it. Then REVIEW!  
  
Oh yeah, I NEED A BETA FOR THIS STORY! I've never had one before, and I would like to have one because I know it would make my writing better. :)  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. And I guess a little bit Warner Brothers....You did it to yourself, lady. They now OWN YOUR CHARACTERS!  
  
Chapter One  
  
He always watched her. It had started out as curiosity, wanting to know how the other half lived and acted. Then it turned into a sort of infatuation with the young girl. He noticed things about her he never had before. Then it turned into an obsession. Not a day went by that he didn't see her. He'd go to Diagon Alley, sit on a bench or in a restaurant and watch Ginny Weasley as she walked from store to store with her brother. Or he'd go to The Burrow and watch her sit outside next to her parents and two oldest brothers' graves, talking to them. As long as he caught at least one glimpse of her a day, he was happy.  
  
He knew he could get her, lure her into his home, and seduce her. (He had power and she, a small Weasley Gryffindor, had none.) And he would. It was just a matter of picking the correct time to make his move. It would have to be tonight, of course, or he'd have to wait an entire year before he could see her again.  
  
One idea was to catch her on the street, but he quickly canned that idea. He couldn't risk someone catching him. Then he thought that he could go to her house, and sit in her backyard waiting for her. But he decided not to do that, either. Her brother, Ron, would probably find him first. Finally the perfect idea came to him. He would go to her room in the middle of the night (Apparating, of course) and seduce her from there. And if that didn't work, and she refused to go with him...well, he knew plenty of spells to change her mind. He just knew that he had to have her with him, in his home.  
  
The arrogant, cocky Lucius Malfoy smiled at his reflection in the mirror he had been admiring himself in. "Yes, Lucius, you are a genius."  
  
Authors Note: No, it's not a typo. Lucius Malfoy is the one obsessed with Ginny Weasley. Aweso-...I mean...sick, huh? Heh heh heh. REVIEW! 


	2. Midnight Meeting

Authors Note: BIG thanks to my reviewers! You rock. And also thank you to my best friend Caterine for helping me write this chapter, even though at points I felt as though I wanted to vomit. :)  
  
magicrules: Thanks! I'm glad you think it's good.  
  
someone: Yeah, you pretty much summed it up. wicklowe: Aw...I'm loved. :) oatmeal: It's both. sweetflame: Thanks for the great review. And Ginny can run, but she can't hide. Muhahahaha! Ali: Less disturbing is booooring! MC: I like it when my fics are great. :)  
  
Chapter Two  
  
There she was, in all of her innocence. Lucius watched for a moment or two as the girl slept, red hair poking out from beneath her covers (probably handmade by her mother or grandmother) and a small, white, quite ragged stuffed bear in her arms.  
  
But he had no time to simply sit and watch Ginny, so he quickly put a silencing charm on the room and walked to the side of her bed, kneeling before it. Lucius took in Ginny's sweet smell as he slowly pulled the quilt from off of Ginny's head. She simply rolled over in her sleep, still dreaming, oblivious to all that was happening.  
  
"Oh, my darling Virginia..." Lucius whispered into her ear, "Wake up"  
  
Ginny groaned and mumbled something. Then she took a hold of her quilt and tried to pull it back over her head.  
  
Lucius shook his head. "No, no." He said.  
  
"Leave me alone..." Ginny mumbled, turning over and opening her eyes.  
  
She screamed loud enough to wake the dead and make them start a riot. Lucius clamped a hand over her mouth, and now all that came out was a strangled kind of cry. He was very glad he'd put that silencing charm on the room.  
  
"Not so loud, Virginia," Lucius said, "You don't want to get me caught, do you?" He let out an evil kind of laugh.  
  
Ginny bit Lucius's hand hard enough to draw blood. He let out a yell and snatched his hand away from her mouth. Then he smiled. His smiling made Ginny more nervous than she had been when she first realized that Lucius Malfoy was in her room.  
  
"You like to play rough, do you?" He asked.  
  
Ginny moved as far away from him as she could. "Leave me alone," She said, "Go away."  
  
"Oh, but Virginia...I can't leave you alone." Lucius told her, "I need you."  
  
"For what?" Ginny spat out, "Do you want to kill me, too? Like you did my mother and father?"  
  
"Don't forget your brothers." Lucius reminded her, "Charlie...he was a fighter. He killed a few people before I got to him."  
  
Ginny glared at him. "I wish he would have killed you, too."  
  
"But if he did, my dear, beautiful Ginny, then we wouldn't be having this wonderful conversation right now."  
  
Ginny held her stuffed bear closer to her. "What do you want from me?"  
  
"I don't want anything from you, Virginia. I simply want you."  
  
"Me?" Ginny squeaked, "For what?"  
  
Lucius grinned evilly and whispered, "For everything."  
  
Ginny slipped off of the other end of her bed. "Well...I don't want you."  
  
"You do...you really do. You just don't realize it yet."  
  
Authors Note: Well, there's another short chapter. I can't wait to get Draco into this. *cackles evilly* Oh what fun... 


End file.
